


Visiting the White House, Part 2, State Dinner

by Toshua



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Dancing, Foxtrot - Freeform, Italian dining, M/M, Presidental intrigue, Tango
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 02:24:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua
Summary: After the briefing at the White House everyone is at the State dinner.  From there the fallout from the night before begins.





	Visiting the White House, Part 2, State Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Hellbells series 'Tony's Little Black Book' is the inspiration for these two stories. Hope she finds these acceptable.
> 
> Thank you to Red Dot for her artwork. I'm very flattered that she did this for the story. Hopefully I did it right in posting her work. I keep learning every day on how to use the posting/editing tools.

The Presidential Formal Dinner was a thing of beauty. To be invited was such a social coup that it could be used as a topic of conversation for years to come. Beautiful table settings, beautiful people, incredible music, and a setting that few people saw.  
There is a protocol that was always followed, from announcing the President and First Lady and their guest, the presentation of the colors, playing of the National Anthem, and Hail to the Chief as the president was announced. Table seating was organized and planned weeks to months in advance, taking into consideration the politics and the personalities involved.

Tony DiNozzo tried not to stare; not to gawk at the couples gathered around the 40 tables as they talked and socialized. The arrival ceremonies had been completed and the first course was being served. O’Neill touched his elbow and motioned toward the table containing their name tags. The table designated for O’Neill and the military contingent was placed near an exit and as far as possible from the president’s party. Retired General George Hammond was taking his seat with a glance at O’Neill, purposefully leaving the seat closest to the exit open. Which put Hammond’s back to the wall. Daniel Jackson found his seat and settled, followed quickly by Davis. O’Neill and DiNozzo panned the room one more time before sitting down. There were a couple empty seats left. Considering the revelation that had just been made DiNozzo was sure that would not be the case for any length of time.

The two tables closest to them contained the majority of military and civilian personnel that had been present in the clandestine briefing just minutes before in a small room in the White House, with their spouses. Glances kept flying back and forth between individuals as well as at the table containing O’Neill’s party.

Tony was people watching and when a server appeared over his shoulder he took a moment to lean into O’Neill’s space. “I take that having a cell phone ring in a state dinner is considered extreme bad taste.”

O’Neill nodded. “It might be vibrating in your pocket but you don’t answer it. There are a couple exceptions but it’s up there with a declaration of war.”

Tony nodded. As people nibbled on their food the hum of conversation lessened. O’Neill’s table was relatively quiet. Tony was asked about his life and how he met O’Neill. That story generated smothered chuckles from O’Neill and Jackson. Tony split his attention between O’Neill and Hammond and the room filled with fascinating people.

General Hammond struck Tony as having the same gentle soul that Ducky had. Underneath was an absolute steel core that had experienced lots of life’s hazards. Daniel Jackson was an enigma. A scientist who carried himself like a soldier. It was obvious that he and O’Neill were close and shared years of misadventures. Major Davies was military through and through. He answered questions when asked but was otherwise silent. When he did speak he was soft spoken with a twinkle in his eye. He deferred to George Hammond, using ‘General’ instead of ‘Director’ when speaking to him.

The various courses of dinner were served and the hum of conversation grew as wine flowed. O’Neill sipped on a single beer and Tony followed suit, very well aware that eyes were on him from several directions. He’d spotted a reporter lurking on the edge of the room with a camera man. His nudge to O’Neill confirmed that the major-general was already aware.

When the last dessert plate was whisked away the Air Force Band changed from classical soft music to something a little louder with a rhythm to signify a change of focus for the dinner. Several couples left their tables to dance. The President and First Lady were the first on the floor, moving across the floor in a waltz.

Daniel leaned into Jack. “You know, I bet if you asked Tony to dance he would.” He grinned at Tony.

O’Neill glared at Daniel. “Maybe I’m waiting for him to ask me.” Jack winked at Tony. “Maybe he’s waiting for a slow dance.”

“Or maybe I don’t know how to dance.” Tony smirked back at Jack. Since Jack seemed receptive to the idea of dancing he was already beginning to slide his chair from the table. His motions were interrupted by the SECNAV sitting down.

“Director Hammond, Major-General O’Neill, I would like to discuss the information I was briefed on earlier this evening.” He turned toward DiNozzo. “Agent DiNozzo. I didn’t know your security clearance went so high.”

Tony opened his mouth to reply but O’Neill stepped in. “His security clearance on this particular issue is as high as mine, Sir.”

“I see.” SECNAV turned to dismiss DiNozzo, just like he did in the bullpen of NCIS.

Jack was the first person to see who was approaching their table and immediately rose, tapping the table with a quick fist to call everyone to attention without making a sound. The President and First Lady had finished their dance and had stopped at Hammond’s back. Everyone rose quickly and saluted their Commander-in-Chief as warranted.

**************  
Across the dining room Amanda Mayes and her cameraman scanned the room, smartphones set for video and notepad in hand. So far it had been a very standard, very structured State dinner without anything extraordinary happening that would pole vault her reports from second tier stringer at the Georgetown to someone who was listened to. She’d wrangled a slot to report the dinner with enormous promises of incredible reporting. So far it was who was there, what everyone was wearing, who sat with whom. Nothing that would take her reporting from the social pages and move it into the current news sections.

She watched the President and First Lady waltz across the floor and sighed. Hopefully her photos would be noticeable enough to place them on the cover pages of the social section. Maybe the gown the First Lady was wearing was striking enough to warrant a couple paragraphs about who designed it, how much it cost, and where it came from.

Amanda watched as the couple paused at a table in a far corner of the room and everyone rose, the military personnel saluting smartly. Her eyes kept going, hoping to spot something newsworthy at another table. Maybe the Japanese prime minister and his wife…. Another scan of the room landed her back at the table where the president had stopped. He seemed to be engaged in discussion with several people there. She quickly glanced at the seating chart displayed on her smartphone. Hmm, retired General George Hammond, Major General Jack O’Neill, Major Davies, Dr. Daniel Jackson, Tony DiNozzo. A small light bulb went off and she quickly pulled up a bio. Anthony DiNozzo, Jr. NCIS. What was an NCIS agent doing at a Presidential dinner? She nudged her cameraman and nodded toward the table and its occupants. “Discreetly, Joe, discreetly,” she whispered. “Especially the tall guy in the beautiful tux.”  
***************  
The President shook hands with everyone, followed by the First Lady. DiNozzo just couldn’t shake the First Lady’s hand, instead taking it to bow slightly, before touching his lips briefly to the back of her glove. It wasn’t exactly protocol but it was Italian.

Jack grinned to himself. If nothing else Tony was original. The First Lady blushed as Tony released her gloved hand. She glanced at her husband, smiling over the blush.

The President was smiling. He quickly nodded his approval to Tony. “Mr. DiNozzo, could I impose on you to dance with my wife for a moment? I’m afraid this conversation will bore her to tears.”

“I would be honored, Sir.” Tony ducked his head in a small bow before turning to the First Lady. For a moment he hesitated on “Madam” and her first name was out of the question. He offered his arm. “Milady, I would be honored if you would dance with me?” If he was going to accent his Italian heritage might as well go all the way.

“Kind sir, I would love to.” She smiled at the table before Tony escorted her to the small dance floor. She leaned into his personal space. “Can you Foxtrot, Mr. DiNozzo?”

Tony took a deep breath. “It has been a while but it’s like riding a bike, right? And it’s Tony, please.”

The First Lady’s smile was brilliant. She turned toward the band for just a second and gave the conductor a signal. Immediately the music changed to a Frank Sinatra tune that Tony recognized as ‘Come Dance with Me.’ Tony took his position as the music started, hoping upon hope he remembered classic dance moves he hadn’t used in years.

“I take it you planned your dance selections early.” Tony smiled at the woman in his arms.

“Always, Tony. You never know when a distraction is needed. There are eyes everywhere.”

They moved around the room in the classic steps. Tony realized that while others were dancing as well there were more people watching than dancing. “Eyes everywhere, hmm. Am I playing Michael Douglas to your Annette Bening?”

The First Lady laughed. “Are you a movie buff, Tony?”

“Most definitely. Though I never thought I would be dancing with the First Lady as a stand in for the President.”

They moved closer to the table where Tony had been sitting. His quick glance saw a multitude of people standing around the President and Major-General O’Neill. His eyes went back to his dance partner. “Distraction may be the word of the day, Milady.”

Another turn and the First Lady nodded at what she had seen. “Sometimes, Tony, distraction is very important in politics. You can discuss an awful lot on the dance floor.”

“Or some things can be overlooked by the watchers.” The music was winding down and Tony slowed their movements to a graceful stop.

“Would you be game for another dance, Signore DiNozzo?” The First Lady’s eyes were on the group surrounding her husband. She looked back at Tony. “Tango, perhaps?”

Tony chuckled softly and in his best Schwarzenegger, wiggled his eyebrows. “Tango?” He quickly snagged a blue rose from a centerpiece and offered it to the First Lady. “True Lies. Schwarzenegger and Curtis.”

“Definitely.” She signaled the band leader again. Her eyes were dancing at her partner.

“I promise I won’t be as wooden,” in his best accent. The music started and they were off. Tony knew the steps, he really did. He just hoped his partner was graceful and would forgive his clumsiness’. If President Obama could do it at a State dinner in Argentina he could do it in DC. The First Lady was into it and Tony relaxed. He would do his very best. He even smiled.

“Think we have their attention?” The First Lady asked.

“Depends on who you’re talking about. I think your husband is watching. So is my date.”

“I was referring to the cameras.”

Tony laughed. “Oh yeah. I’m sure we’ll be the talk of the town in the next, oh I don’t know, ten minutes or so.”

“Then we should put on a good show. Don’t you think?” She spun clear of his arm, came back.

“Sean Connery or Antonio Banderas?” Tony challenged.

“Maybe a little bit of Banderas, and some Al Pacino thrown in?” The challenge in her eyes was unmistakable.

Tony cleared his throat. “Tony Dinozzo it is.” His moves became crisper, his steps sharper. The First Lady laughed and increased her steps, adding a flare to her feet, responding to his snap turns and twirls. Around them the other dancers gave way.

It was the longest three minutes of Tony’s life as he concentrated on every turn, every step. He had to be better than Pacino, sharper than Banderas, smoother than Connery. All his heroes rolled into this dance. For three minutes nothing mattered but the woman in his arms, the music around him and the floor under his feet. And at the end, when he dipped her for the final time, it was enough.

The sound of clapping brought Tony back to himself. The First Lady was grinning, her face alight with happiness. Tony led her back to the President and blushed at everyone who was standing and clapping. He bowed to his dance partner, kissed her hand again before placing it on her husband’s arm.

Jack handed him a glass of water, smiling at the dazed expression on Tony’s face. “You sure are full of surprises.”

All Tony did was nod. He gulped the water, suddenly parched and out of breath. His heart finally slowed. His green eyes met O’Neill’s brown. He smiled as he swallowed the last sip of water and set the glass back into Jack’s hand.

The band was taking a break while the guests visited and mingled with each other. Someone had brought the First Lady a bottle of water and crystal glass. The President poured his wife a glass and handed it to her as she caught her breath.

Tony looked around him. The group of senior officials was no longer near his group. Jack stood close to Tony’s shoulder, eyes on him and smiling.  
*********  
Amanda Mayes and cameraman had departed the White House. She was ecstatic on the video and stills they had recorded. Almost invisible near a column within the dining room they had filmed DiNozzo and the First Lady’s dances. But of more importance were the stills of the President speaking with the SECNAV, SECDEF, the Director of Homeland Security and other military personnel. While the attention was focused on the First Lady and her partner performing a tango, Amanda had focused the zoom of her cell phone camera on the crowded table on the other side of the room. She didn’t know the name that went with several of the faces but that was easy research. The enigma of Tony DiNozzo was an entirely new puzzle. Good thing she was good at puzzles.  
************  
The President and First Lady had returned to their table and guests. People were mingling and talking. The band was playing a waltz and some were dancing. Servers moved around the floor offering champagne or coffee. A Marine was holding open a door and assisting with wraps as some of the attendees departed.

“Think we can go now?” Tony looked over at O’Neill who was standing with Daniel, talking quietly. Whatever they were discussing was causing Daniel to snicker as he looked at Tony.

“Jack hasn’t had his dance yet.” Daniel insisted. “Seems only fair since you’ve showed off your dancing skills.”

Tony rolled his eyes but was watching O’Neill. The general wasn’t backing away from the idea, just waiting for Tony’s response. Tony questioned O’Neill silently, eyebrows rising.

“No tango.” Jack murmured with a smirk.

“Wouldn’t consider it.” He looked for the First Lady, a crazy idea forming. “Just a moment.” He crossed the room quickly to where the First Lady and President were conversing with the Japanese Prime Minister and the Vice President. He stepped into her line of sight and waited to be noticed. It only took a moment.

“Signore DiNozzo.” She smiled at her guests and then turned her complete attention to Tony.

“Madame,” Tony bowed slightly. “Does your band playlist contain a polka, per chance?

The First Lady looked into Tony’s green eyes, pondering the question for a moment. She was quick on the update and her eyes lit up. “The King and I? Yul Brynner and Deborah Kerr?”

Tony bowed slightly again. “I have been remiss in dancing with my date.”

“Consider it done. It’s one of my husband’s favorite movies, and dance.”

“Thank you, milady.” He bowed slightly again, tipped his head to the President and made an about face, striding across the floor to Jack.

Jack O’Neill watched Tony approach while behind him the First Lady glided to the Air Force Band. He watched the band leader bend his head so the First Lady could whisper into his ear. After a second he detached the microphone from the podium stand and handed it to her. She smiled her acceptance and turned toward the room

“Good evening, everyone. I hope that everybody has enjoyed this evening. I know that several of you are leaving and I thank you for coming. As our evening winds down I have been asked if perhaps we could have one more dance that all of you know. I think that’s a wonderful idea. I hope all of you who enjoy dancing will join my husband and me in dancing the polka from the original King and I.” She returned the mic to the band leader and glided back to her husband.

Jack looked at Tony. “You didn’t?”

“I did. Will you dance with me Jack?” Tony offered his hand as the music started. “You know how to polka.” The opening notes of “Shall We Dance” filled the room.

“Years ago. I was a kid.” But he was grinning.

Tony took his hand and led him onto the floor. “Remember, it’s one, two, three, one two three,” in his best Yul Brynner. “And I’m leading.”

“This time.” They joined the dancers and the room was swirling to the music. The First Lady and President twirled past them, both laughing at the moment. The couples swirling by included the Japanese prime minister, the English prime minister, Ambassadors from many countries, other invitees. For the duration of the dance nothing mattered but the music and the rhythm of dancing feet. The music wend down and Tony and Jack finished their dance near their table. A crystal decanter of ice water with glasses had been placed on the silk tablecloth while they danced and they took full advantage of the water, catching their breath, eyes on each other.

“Are we done?” Tony asked.

“Definitely. Let’s blow this place before I have to fight off your fans.” Jack scooped up his cover and with one hand against Tony’s lower back herded them toward the exit.

“So you would fight for my honor?” Tony was smirking again, eyes twinkling.

“Might have to after seeing you dance with the First Lady. Good thing you don’t pass out business cards.”

“Hmmm. Hadn’t thought of that.”

Their car was waiting after a quick ring from Jack. The mass of reporters and camera people seemed to have left sometime during their evening, looking for different prey. They both sighed once the car was rolling and Tony pulled loose his bow-tie.

“Did you accomplish what you needed to do? In regards to all the hush-hush super secret stuff?” He undid the top button of his shirt and pulled the tie free. His neck felt so much better as he rotated his head.

Jack was doing the same, trying to ease the restriction on his neck. The cummerbund followed. “I think so. The President and George have the bigger problems. I fly back to the mountain on Monday.” He glanced at Tony. “Wantta come? Might be easier on you.”

Tony laughed at the offer. “Might have to take you up on that after the Sunday paper comes out.” Jack joined in on the laugh.

Their arrival at the hotel went unnoticed by people wandering around the lobby. Their elevator car was empty and so was the hall leading to their suite. Once inside Jack tossed his cover onto the sofa and pulled Tony close for a long kiss. They leaned on each other for several minutes, just enjoying the feel of skin on skin.

“I’m sweaty. Shower?” Tony asked as he started to unbutton Jack’s formal jacket. He was careful as he stripped off the mess jacket, aware of the medals that decorated the front. He folded it carefully and placed it on the back of a chair.

Jack grinned as he peeled Tony’s tuxedo jacket off. “You would be. A tango is very invigorating.”

“So is a polka.” Tony pulled Jack into another kiss. They touched foreheads for a moment. “Are you officially ‘out’ now?”

“Guess so.” They continued to undress each other between kisses as they slowly made their way into the huge bathroom. Water was turned on and adjusted as they continued to kiss and fondle, finally enjoying each other under the warm water. Fortunately hotels had unlimited hot water and there was time to enjoy hands and mouths, taking advantage of silky soaps stroked into muscle defined skin. By the time their bodies were too exhausted to remain upright and they tumbled into bed it was early morning.

 

Jack’s cellphone vibrated the general awake hours later. He grabbed for the phone and hit silent before it had a chance to wake Tony. He looked down at the man draped across his chest and smiled fondly. Tony had claimed him as a pillow almost immediately, wrapping his leg across both of Jack’s and one arm tucked around his waist. Jack stroked his fingers through the light brown hair, carding the thick lengths. Tony didn’t move, just gripped a little tighter.

Jack glanced at the screen of his phone. A message from Daniel; ‘morning papers are interesting. Gm.’ Jack groaned at the words. The world was going to intrude into his Sunday, whether he wanted it to or not.

Tony mumbled against his chest. “Do we need to move?”

“Only because I need the head.”

Tony rolled off his human pillow, eyes still closed. He floundered around for a new pillow and blanket. Comfortable again he went back to sleep, snoring lightly.

Jack rolled off the mattress and padded nude into the bathroom. After he flushed the commode he closed the lid and sat down as hit auto dial for Daniel. He gently closed the bathroom door before Daniel answered.

“Do we have a problem?” Jack ran water in the sink, waiting for it to warm. He tossed a washcloth under the running water.

“Morning to you too, Jack. Depends on your interpretation I guess. I’d recommend having a bunch of papers sent to your location and make your own judgment.”

“Just give me the nickel analysis, okay? I haven’t had coffee yet. Tony is still asleep.”

“ ‘General O’Neill has a hot boyfriend who can dance.’ ‘Who knew the First Lady can tango?’ ‘When did O’Neill know he was gay?’”

“So in other words it’s just social gossip. Anything important?”

“Not in the papers I’ve seen. We might not see any leaks.”

“Dream on, Daniel.”

“You free for lunch, you and Tony?”

“No. Maybe dinner but don’t hold me to that.” Jack hung up and washed his face in the steaming water. He stared at his steam distorted reflection. “General Jack O’Neill. The world now knows you’re gay. How do you feel about that?” He wiped off the mirror. “Something to think about later.” His reflection was clear. Shaving and brushing his teeth took a few minutes while he looked at his reflection and pondered life. He opened the bathroom door.

Tony was still asleep, wrapped in a sheet, face buried in his pillow. Jack grabbed for a pair of lounging pants and pulled them on before heading for the kitchen and the coffee maker. As the coffee brewed he picked up the phone and punched for the front desk.

“Good morning. Can you send up a selection of today’s papers?” Jack listened to his choices, chose three and identified their suite number. When he turned around Tony was blinking at him, sweat pants sagging on his hips, hair standing on end. He yawned and pulled Jack into an embrace.

“Morning.” He kissed Jack’s cheek, mumbled ‘morning breath’ and disappeared into the bathroom.

Jack smiled. “Morning back at ya,” he called to the closed door. He pulled a couple mugs from the cupboard and started preparing their coffee.

By the time Tony reappeared the coffee was ready and three fat Sunday papers were lying on the dining table. Jack was sipping his coffee and flipping the pages of the Washington Post. Tony approached from behind and wrapped his arms around Jack’s waist, kissing the back of his neck.

“Let me try this again.” Tony whispered into Jack’s ear and turned the silver haired man around before kissing him soundly. He pulled back to gaze into the laughing brown eyes. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Jack returned to kissing the man in his arms and slowly walked him backward into the bedroom and against the bed as the kisses got hotter and more intense. Falling together into the big bed coffee and newspapers were totally forgotten.

Tony’s phone woke them hours later. Tony snagged the phone and grunted at the person on the other end, one hand idly stroking Jack’s broad back. After a few seconds he sat up and looked at the clock on the phone. It was after 1 pm. “Thanks for the heads up,” he told the voice on the other end and pushed end on the call. He tossed the phone away and reached for Jack who was busily nipping Tony’s belly.

“Who?” Jack kissed the mark he’d left on Tony’s stomach before sitting up himself and leaning against the headboard.

“Front desk. Seems there is a reporter who won’t take 'no comment' for an answer. Wanted to know if I wanted to talk to her?” Tony stroked Jack’s lean back, ending his stroke in the silver hair.

“Liked your answer.” Jack found his lounging pants and struggled back into them. “Guess this means we can’t spend the day in bed.”

Tony pulled him back for a kiss. “Sure we can. The do not disturb sign is out, we can order food in, find a football game and ignore the world.”

Jack laughed into Tony’s neck. “Yeah, right. You know how long that will last. I betcha that the next phone call will be Danny. Then it’ll be Hammond.”

“Being a general in charge of the Stargate program means always being on call.” Tony slid his hand between Jack’s legs and fondled what he found there. “Think I can interest you with round three, or four. Whatever number this would be.”

Jack chuckled as he sucked on Tony’s ear. “The heart is willing but the flesh needs a break. I’m a few years older than you.”

“Really? Hadn’t noticed. Just means you’re more experienced.” Tony wiggled his eyebrows and smirked. He went back to kissing Jack’s neck, rubbing his nipples with the palm of his hand.

Jack groaned. “You’re going to be the death of me, aren’t you?”

Tony smiled against Jack’s mouth. “But what a way to go.”

“True.” They curled up together, leisurely kissing and caressing, just enjoying the touching. Then Jack’s phone vibrated and he rolled off Tony with a groan. “Told you.” He reached for the noisy instrument as he got up and tossed Tony’s sweats to him. He pushed a button on the phone. “Yes, Daniel?”

Tony grabbed the clothes and disappeared into the bathroom to give Jack some privacy. He looked in the mirror and almost grimaced at the marks on his shoulders and neck. Turtlenecks would be the uniform of the day for several days. He washed his face and ran wet hands through his hair. He needed another shower. Knowing Jack would join him he started the water.

Showering together led to another round of leisurely lovemaking, which led to another quick shower. By the time they were finally dressed the day had mostly slipped away. Tony put the carafe of coffee into the microwave and started looking at the room service menu. Jack wandered into the kitchenette and leaned on the counter as Tony re-fixed their coffee.

“What did Daniel want?” Tony handed Jack his coffee and dropped onto the couch. He started hunting for the remote to the big screen TV.

“Oh yeah. Forgot all about that. Somebody distracted me.” Jack settled beside Tony and took the remote. “He wanted to know if we wanted to do dinner with him and Hammond. He also said that a local tabloid has some interesting reading. Guess somebody leaked. Didn’t even make 24 hours.”

“In this town? You’re lucky it wasn’t on some social media site within an hour of the briefing.”

“Obama didn’t have this problem with Bin Laden.” Jack groused.

“But this is about aliens, Jack. We’re not alone. X-Files. ‘The Truth is Out There’ and all those clichés. Roswell was a real crash, we’ve been to other planets. The bad guys are really bad and they have more technology than we do. Independence Day is real.” Tony’s eyes sparkled as he enthused over what he’d learned since meeting Jack O’Neill.

“You’re not making me feel any better.” Jack flipped on the TV and pulled up a menu.

“Guess the only good thing to say is that it’s a local rag. If it’s the one I’m thinking about not a lot of people give it much credence.”

“National Enquirer gets it right every now and then.”

“That is true.” Tony nudged Jack’s shoulder. “What else did he say?”

“Oh yeah. Dinner with Hammond. Call him. Have we checked the papers yet? Have we been hounded by reporters?”

“Guess we ought to look at the papers.” Tony rolled from his position on Jack’s shoulder and went back to the dining table and grabbed the mostly ignored papers. He went back to Jack’s side while he dumped them on the coffee table. Jack had found a ball game, setting the TV to mute. He picked up the Washington Post. Beneath the fold was a nice photo of Tony dipping the First Lady. Jack held it up so Tony could see.

“Can I get an autographed copy?” Jack glanced at the text. “Guess who you are isn’t a mystery anymore. How do you like your fifteen minutes of fame?”

“About as much as you do.” Tony lifted the social section of The Washington Examiner. Major General Jack O’Neill was dancing across the floor with Tony in his arms. Both men were laughing.

“So now what?” Tony asked Jack. The caption under the picture of the two of them was ‘The new military? Or the old military that has been hidden?’ “DADT isn’t dead yet.”

“Yeah, but I’ve saved the world about a hundred times. I’m not worried.” Jack took the paper from Tony. “Nice shot. Guess we ought to go online and print a copy.” He tossed the paper on the coffee table. He put his feet up and changed channels, looking for another game.

Tony chuckled at the nonchalance action. True, Jack’s immediate circle knew that he was involved with a man but that didn’t mean the rest of the military mindset would be comfortable with it. Tony picked up the last paper; a community rag called Georgetown. Little more than what was happening, who was where and university news, it was a notorious gossip tabloid. “This must be the reporter the front desk called up about,” he idly commented as he skimmed past the write up on the State dinner. He opened the thin paper to follow the story, eyes flickering past the photos of him, the First Lady and Jack. He stopped at the photo of the President surrounded by the group that had sat at his table.

The paragraph under the photo held his attention. _While eyes were focused on the First Lady and her handsome partner dancing a tango the President of the United States was having a quiet discussion with high ranking military officials attending the dinner. Attempts to discover the topic of discussion was rebuked with a firm ‘no comment’ by the Secretary of the Navy or Major Davies of the Air Force. The attempt of diversion by the First Lady exhibiting her dancing skills almost worked._ Tony handed the paper to Jack. “Almost worked.”

Jack skimmed the article. “Good thing this paper is mostly a local gossip rag.”

“They have a website.”

“And conspiracy theorists will be all over it.” Jack reached for his cell phone tossed on the coffee table. “Guess we need to have dinner with Hammond. With you being identified as an NCIS agent who knows what sort of crazy ideas are circulating.” Jack pushed a series of keys on the phone and put it on speaker. Daniel Jackson answered immediately.

“Jack. Decided to communicate with the world?”

“Daniel. When’s dinner?”

“Hammond says meet us at Tosca Ristorante, 7 pm.”

Jack looked at Tony, who nodded. “We’ll see you there.” He pushed end on the call and tossed the phone back on the table. “I take you know where that is?”

“Oh yeah. Italian. Authentic Italian. I know the owners.”

Jack reached for Tony and pulled him down on the couch. “Of course you do.” He nuzzled Tony’s neck and lightly bit an ear. “So we watch the game and have Italian for dinner.”

“Don’t you think we need something to hold us over for dinner? We never did get breakfast.”

“Sure. There are a couple beers in the fridge.” Jack was still nibbling.

Tony leaned into the nibbles for a long moment. He finally pulled away and got up to find the suggested beer. He was still calling room service for a tray of snacks.

 

The two men entered Tosca Ristorante at promptly 7 pm. The maitre'd was waiting for them and immediately whisked them into a private dining room. George Hammond and Daniel Jackson were already there, filled water glasses and a carafe of iced water in the middle of the table. Both men rose at Tony’s and Jack’s entrance.

“Jack, Tony. Good to see you both again without a gaggle of reporters following you.” Hammond shook both men’s hands and motioned them to seats. Daniel joined George in shaking hands, pulling Jack into a firm hug.

Jack grinned at his friends as he pulled out comfortable leather chairs for Tony and himself. “We actually took a cab. Tony’s car had a reporter staked out at a lamp post.”

“Jack has good eyes. He spotted a couple more in the lobby and we managed to avoid them too.” Tony peeled out of his leather jacket and draped it across the back of his chair before seating himself.

Jack followed suit, draping his Air Force windbreaker across his chair. The four men waited for their waiter to place menus at their plates, a large basket of bread sticks next to the water carafe and hand Hammond the wine menu before departing the room, drawing a thick curtain behind him.

“I don’t know if you’ve seen the local DC community paper but it’s asking a lot of questions, as well as implying they have a source talking about our little briefing last night.” Hammond started the conversation as soon as the curtain was drawn.

“We’ve only seen the papers concentrating on the dinner and certain dancing partners.” Jack picked up a bread stick and began breaking it into tiny pieces, dropping them one by one onto his plate. Tony interrupted the busy hands by sliding a menu in front of Jack’s nose.

“I must say, Jack, I didn’t know you were so graceful.” Daniel was studying his menu, his tone playful.

“It was all Tony. He’s easy to follow.” Jack smirked at Daniel before turning the page of his menu. “Tony, do you have recommendations? This is your town after all. I’m sure you’ve tried this restaurant many times.”

Before Tony could answer the curtain was pulled aside and the rotund owner of the restaurant swept in. “Antonio! Why didn’t you tell me this was your party? I don’t have anything special prepared!” She barely allowed Tony to rise before she had her hands on his face and was kissing each cheek. Tony hugged the gray haired woman, chuckling at her.

“Sophie. I’m sorry; I didn’t have time to call ahead. These are my friends.” He turned the woman and offered her the first name of each man. When he reached Jack, he grinned bigger. “Sophie, this is Jack.”

“So handsome, Antonio! You’re breaking some woman’s heart by dancing with him. I saw the photos.” She clucked at Tony. “And tangoing with the First Lady. You are such a heart breaker!”

That comment caused everyone to grin or chuckle. Sophie’s dark eyes were twinkling and she turned back to Antonio. She broke into rapid Italian. Tony listened, his smile growing larger. He looked at the group around the table. “Is pork all right with everyone?” When he got nods from everyone he turned back to Sophie. His answer got a happy nod, more cheek kissing and a promise for ‘vino’ on its way. She darted away, the curtain swinging closed behind her.

“I take we’re not eating from the menu.” Jack closed his menu and exchanged it for his water glass.

“Ah, no.” Tony rubbed the back of his neck. “She made ‘Braciole di Maiale’ for her family tonight and she insisted we should have that instead of whatever we could choose from the menu. I couldn’t say no. It takes a couple hours to cook so it’s something you wouldn’t normally see on a menu.”

“And her family?” Daniel spoke up.

Tony shrugged. “Knowing Sophie there’s a pot of stew on a burner. Her family won’t go hungry.” He was interrupted by a young man carrying two bottles of wine, four glasses and a corkscrew. The young man nodded at Tony, presented a bottle to Tony to inspect while he placed the second bottle on the table with the glasses.

“Sangiovese. Good choice.” Tony nodded as a bottle was uncorked and a sample was poured for him. Tony sipped it, arched an eyebrow and handed the glass to Jack. Jack smelled it cautiously before sipping. He nodded to Tony and to the server, who quickly poured everyone a small glass, uncorked the second bottle, nodded to Tony and disappeared. Tony settled next to Jack again.

“Looks like I made a good pick.” Hammond swirled his wine in the glass before sipping. “I’ve been told about this place for a long time but never had a chance to try it.” He looked at the red wine. “Not much of a wine drinker but this is nice.”

“I’m sorry, Sir. Would you prefer beer? Italians just assume you’re going to drink wine with a meal.” Tony was halfway out of his seat, ready to correct the misconception.

“Relax, Agent DiNozzo. This is fine. Do you prefer Anthony, Antonio, or Tony? Agent DiNozzo sounds like you’re getting ready to arrest me.” The words were said with a smile.

“It’s Tony, Sir.” Tony settled again.

Jack slid his hand onto Tony’s neck. “Relax, Tony. You’re among friends.” He glanced at Hammond and Jackson. “So the gossip rag is making all sorts of suggestions?”

Daniel reached into the briefcase he’d stashed at his feet and pulled out the paper in question. He slid it across the table to Jack. “No names mentioned but the article infers that a highly secret meeting was held last night to discuss aliens currently in the US, and it’s not talking about people crossing our borders either.”

Jack looked at the front page containing photos of himself, Tony, Daniel, Hammond and Davies. There were a couple photos of the group with the President gathered around the table at the State dinner, as well as a photo of Jack and Tony dancing. He passed the paper to Tony.

“Your take on it, George?”

“Business as usual, Jack. As of mid-day the President hasn’t made any decisions one way or the other. If we jumped at every gossip rag in the last ten years everyone would know about the Stargate.”

“In the long run this might not have been a bad thing.” Daniel spoke quietly. “We’ve kept this secret because we didn’t think the civilian population could handle it. I’m beginning to think we’ve lost a huge ally because we didn’t trust people to have some common sense.”

Tony sipped his wine and then looked directly at Hammond. “Sir, speaking as an civilian who just found out about this I think that the intelligent, thinking American will understand and believe it’s time to come clean on the Stargate. There will be a group who will go absolutely nuts, grab their guns and be a hazard to everyone. But they are a minority.”

They were interrupted again by Sophie leading a couple servers carrying bowls of salads, and a tray of salad dressings, another carafe of water. She stood aside as everything was placed to her satisfaction, nodded in approval, winked at Tony and swept out again, her staff in front of her.

Jack didn’t hesitate. He selected a dressing from the tray and doctored his salad accordingly. The discussion fell silent as everyone dug into the salad and munched through the crunchy vegetables. The salad and bread sticks quickly disappeared, along with the carafe of water and the first bottle of wine.

Daniel broke the silence. “So, Tony, how was it, dancing with the First Lady.” He was grinning over his wineglass.

“Nervous. I hadn’t tangoed in years. You don’t turn down the wife of the President of the United States.” Tony looked at Jack who seemed lost in thought. Tony couldn’t quite relax in this group of powerful people, even if he was dating one of them. His hand reached out from under the table and touched Jack’s knee. The touch seemed to bring Jack back from where ever his thoughts had taken him. Tony arched an eyebrow in a silent question. Jack smiled at Tony, nodding slightly.

Daniel didn’t miss the silent communication. “Jack, what are you thinking? Jealous of Tony’s dancing skills?”

Jack shook his head and almost growled at his best friend. “Hardly. I was actually thinking about how revealing the Stargate and its capability would change the world.” He intertwined his fingers with Tony’s where they rested on his knee. “Unless Tony is going to audition for ‘Dancing with the Stars’ I’m not worried about another public display on the dance floor.”

“Me neither.” Tony piped up, as the curtain was swept aside again. Sophie was carrying a huge platter of Braciole di Maiale, followed by two servers carrying bowls of spaghetti, marinara sauce, and steaming loafs of garlic bread. The middle of the table was cleared and the dishes settled so everyone could eat family style. Sophie poured the second bottle of wine in everyone’s glass and sent a server for another bottle.

“Mama Sophie, you have outdone yourself. I’m going to weigh a ton after this meal.” Tony grinned at the matronly woman fussing with small dishes of garlic butter and oregano.

Sophie just smiled. “Be sure to leave room for dessert. I have baklava baking.” She patted Tony’s shoulder. “All you have to do is keep dancing with your young man.” She patted Jack on the shoulder as she ushered her servers from the room.

Jack waited until the curtain was closed again. “I like her. She said I was young.”

“Compared to her, you are. She was gray haired when I was a teenager. But you couldn’t tell it by the way she runs her kitchen. You should meet her son. He’s a chef somewhere in New Orleans, heading up a huge kitchen at one of the most expensive restaurants there.” Tony slid a slice of the stuffed pork on his plate and his actions signaled everyone else to do the same. A young lady arrived with another bottle of wine and disappeared just as quickly.

“Is she family,” Hammond asked as he spooned the sauce over the pork. “She treats you like family.”

“All Italians are family one way or the other, Director Hammond. Spend enough time here and she might adopt you too.”

“Tony, it’s okay to call me George. I’m only Director in the office. Just like Jack is only ‘General O’Neill in uniform.“

“Jack would disagree with that George.” Daniel smirked. “He’s always a general, even before he became a general.” Daniel bit into his food and closed his eyes as he chewed. “Oh, man, this is good. How come I didn’t know about this place?”

“Because your idea of fine dining and Tony’s idea of fine dining are two different things, Danny. Hang around with him long enough and you might learn something.”

“You mean you can be taught? Tony, I’m impressed if you actually teach him something.” Daniel poured himself some more wine and passed the almost empty bottle to Tony.

Jack didn’t rise to the bait and Tony got the feeling that the two men spent a lot of time baiting each other and throwing insults back and forth. It was the way they communicated and were comfortable with.

Tony took the wine bottle and emptied it into Jack’s glass. “Jack, you were thinking about how things would change if the Stargate was known. How so?”

George piped up. “Just the technology that we have available is one thing. Medicine, science, weapons. The list goes on. We’ve been easing some of the technology we’ve found into the system, very carefully. The advancement in our weapon systems and aircraft is already showing up in designs.”

Jack nodded. “You should see Prometheus.”

George cleared his throat and glared at Jack. “There are some things we can’t let the public know, regardless.”

Daniel joined back in. “But just using the science to help the planet with pollution, diseases, population control, those things alone will be worth letting the world know.”

Tony watched the interplay between the three men. He got the feeling that Jack and Daniel had been on the opposite sides of this discussion many, many times. ”What about other countries? If their leaders know and understand, how will their decisions play into ours?”

“That, Tony is the 64 million dollar question. We’ve been forthright with the Stargate information from almost the beginning. It hasn’t always been a good discussion on what to do next. And right now the more people who know, the harder it will be to keep it secret. I’m betting almost impossible. It’s time we lay our cards on the table.” Daniel looked at George.

“It’s the President’s decision.” Hammond glared back.

Jack finished his glass of wine and spread butter on another piece of bread. “I have to go back to the mountain tomorrow to finish our contingency plans if we go public. We’re not going to solve this tonight.”

“Sounds like you’re saying we need to see if Sophie has dessert and coffee ready?” Tony looked at the table and the remains of the huge meal. There wasn’t much left. The third bottle of wine was almost empty.

Jack nodded. “My flight leaves early.” Tony nodded; he knew that. He was almost to his feet when Sophie stuck her head through the curtain.

“Antonio, ready for coffee? Good.” She disappeared again.

Jack chuckled. “Think she knows your number, Antonio?”

Tony wanted to head slap Jack. Of course Sophie would know when to check on her guests. He touched Jack gently on the back of his head. While Gibbs made head slapping a form of communication it was something he would never do.

Sophie reappeared with a large carafe of coffee, followed by a server with a tray of mugs and condiments, with another server carrying a platter of sliced baklava and cups of warm honey closely behind. The remains of the meal were swiftly disposed of and coffee was served.

Tony drizzled the warm honey over his slice of baklava and enjoyed the sweet dessert. He needed to have a box of this treat to take to the office tomorrow. It would go a long way in easing uncomfortable discussions that were sure to arise.

“What are your next plans, Tony? Yours and Jack? Daniel was already on his second cup of coffee.

Tony glanced at Jack. “Jack goes back to work in the morning, so do I. We’ll connect again when we can.”

“Long distance relationships are tough.” George nodded. “Jack already has an office here in DC. It’s just a matter of him using it. Maybe you can persuade him to stay here more often.”

“I hate politics, George. You know that.”

“Knew that when you took the second star, Jack. If we go public you being here is going to be more vital. The President is probably going to demand it.”

Jack sighed. “Yeah, I know. The only good thing about being in DC full time is Tony.”

Tony smirked. “Count on me taking full advantage of that, Jack.”

Sophie reappeared. “Any more coffee? Anything? Brandy perhaps?”

George got to his feet and went around the table to her. “Thank you for a wonderful evening Sophie.” He kissed her hand and slid a credit card into it unseen.

Sophie blushed. “Thank you, Director Hammond. You are always welcome. It has been a long time since Antonio has visited. Perhaps you can persuade him and his young man to visit more often. He has lost weight.”

“Sophie,” Tony groaned, his face buried in his hands.” Jack laughed and nudged Tony’s shoulder.

Sophie winked at Hammond before disappearing again.

The party broke up, leaving the private room. The main dining room was almost empty. Tony called for their cab and shook Daniel’s and George’s hands He and Jack exited the building as their cab arrived.

“That was nice.” Jack commented as the cab rushed them through the dark street.

“I forgot to get an order of baklava for the office tomorrow. Darn.” Tony frowned, thinking he hadn’t had that much to drink.

“So call it in tomorrow and have it delivered.”

“Good idea.”

“She’s obvious well informed. She knew Hammond on sight.”

“She’s been in business a long time. I’m sure she follows the local politics closely to stay up on who could be dining at her restaurant on any given day. Wouldn’t surprise me in the least to see a photo of her and the president in her office somewhere.”

The cab pulled up to the lobby entrance of their hotel. It was empty when they entered and that suited both of them as they crossed to the elevator. Holding hands they walked the hallway to their suite. Tony crossed the living area and pulled the shades on their floor to ceiling windows that gave them a view of Washington.

“What time is our wake up call?” Tony turned back to Jack and accepted the arms going around his waist.

“0400. Got a plane to catch.” Jack pulled Tony into a kiss, running his hands through thick hair. “Let’s go to bed.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” Tony returned the kiss with heat, unbuttoning Jack’s shirt with one hand as he held Jack’s face close with the other.

By the time they’d reached the bedroom most of their clothes were off, unzipped, unbuttoned and ready to fall. Jack landed on top of Tony, his mouth latched onto Tony’s until neither one could breathe. Jack lifted up for second, panting for breath. He watched Tony’s swollen lips for a moment while Tony inhaled a couple deep breaths.

“Who’s driving?” Jack bit Tony’s ear.

“You are… General.”

Jack chuckled as he reached for needed supplies in his shaving kit. “Don’t call me general.”

“Whatever you say.” Tony surged up and latched his teeth on Jack’s neck, leaving his mark there.

 

The phone’s annoying buzz penetrated Jack’s dream at the awful hour of 0400. He groaned as he rolled over, hand swatting for the phone. “I’m up, I’m up.” He fussed at the phone. The room was silent again and Jack found the warm body next to his and draped himself over it. He dozed off.

Fifteen minutes later Tony’s phone started ringing, chanting ‘time to get up, time to get up, time to get up’ with each rendition a little louder than the previous one.

Tony groaned. Jack rolled off his human pillow, eyes still closed. The phone was getting louder.

“Where is it?” Jack asked the room.

“Coat pocket.” Tony answered, not moving.

Jack sat up, reaching for the lamp over his head. “I’m going to kill it when I find it.”

“Fine with me.” Tony’s eyes were still closed.

Jack stumbled out of bed and found Tony’s phone in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. Silencing the obnoxious device he staggered toward the bathroom. A few minutes later he opened the bathroom door and threw a wet washcloth at Tony’s head. “You joining me?”

Tony jumped when the wet cloth hit the side of his face. It took a few seconds for things to register and he rolled out of bed. “Yeah, give me a second,” he yelled at the mostly closed door where running water could be heard.

By the time they were showered and dressed it was almost five. Jack looked at the clock and growled. “I hate being late.”

“Plane can’t leave until you get there.” Tony was buckling on his shoulder holster. “Call your aide and tell him to chill out for a half hour and pass it along to the pilot.”

“True, but I still hate being late. Sets a bad example for the troops.”

“It’s Monday. The only people who care are the pilot and your aide. They will be just as happy to have a second cup of coffee while they wait. Which reminds me, neither one of us has had coffee or breakfast.”

Jack was tying his tie and adjusting his belt so his blues were sharp. “Call downstairs, order two go mugs, two egg sandwiches and a couple donuts to be ready in ten. We’ll have breakfast on the way.”

“Meaning you have breakfast while I drive.”

“No, meaning I’m calling a cab so we can both have breakfast.”

“Knew there was a reason you were a general.”

“Somebody has to make decisions around here.” Jack finished packing his overnight gear and turned to Tony who was doing the same while he was ordering their breakfast to go. Jack smiled at his lover, bent over his case. “Nice view.”

Tony looked over his shoulder and nodded. “Thanks.” He straightened and grabbed his jacket. “Ready.”

The lobby was bustling with businessmen getting ready to leave for their day. Nobody paid any attention to the Air Force general or the man with an obvious firearm at his side, or the badge clipped to his belt, making their way to the front desk. The clerk took the room keys and handed over two brown paper bags and travel cups of coffee.

“Your cab just arrived. Thank you for staying. Have a nice day.” She flashed a smile at both men before turning to the next customer.

“That was easy.” Jack commented as they settled into the cab that would take them to Andrews.

Tony sipped his coffee and nodded. “Nothing unusual about us leaving for work on a Monday.”

Jack nodded and opened the bag looking for breakfast.

 

O’Neill’s executive jet was sitting at the edge of the terminal’s parking when they arrived. The sun was just peeking over the horizon. They got out of the cab and Tony went around to the driver’s door, telling the driver to wait and tipping him to do so.

“You want me to come inside or shall we say our good-byes here?” Tony grinned at Jack O’Neill who was wearing his military face.

“If you don’t mind, out here. If I have to say good-bye in the terminal I might cause a scene.”

“Or I could.” Tony was smirking. He stroked down the blue windbreaker sleeve before gripping Jack’s hand. “Am I going to see you again anytime soon?”

Jack nodded. “Sooner than you might think. I do have an office here, just haven’t got used to staying here yet. Think that’s about to change.”

“I have contacts. Might be able to find you a nice place not too far from the Pentagon.”

Jack pulled Tony into an embrace and kiss. “We’ll discuss it during our next Skype session.”

“Sounds good.” Tony returned the kiss. “Stay safe.”

“Always. You too. You’re the one carrying a gun.” With that Major General Jack O’Neill grabbed his luggage and turned for the terminal.

Tony leaned against the cab, hands in his pockets, watching until Jack reached the terminal doors. He answered Jack’s two finger salute wave with the same before stepping back into the cab.

“Back to the hotel where you picked us up,” he ordered.

“Yes sir.” The cabbie started the meter as he pulled away.  
***********  
Amanda Mayes early wake-up paid off as she watched DiNozzo’s car pull into the Navy yard. She got out of her sedan, cell phone in record mode discreetly held in her hand. While her photos of the State dinner had gone over well she was still firmly in the social news gossip column. She needed to up her game.

“Agent DiNozzo. Good morning.” Amanda stepped into Tony’s path as he headed for the NCIS building. “Amanda Mayes.”

“I know who you are. Nice photos, by the way. I may want a few copies.” Tony only slowed his stride, not giving her a glance.

“Thank you. I was going to ask how NCIS got invited to the White House but that’s pretty obvious. Is General O’Neill’s information so important that he deserves a full-time bodyguard pretending to be his boyfriend?”

Tony stopped and glared down at the woman. She was young, pretty and really eager to get ahead. “Who said anything about pretending?”

“Agent DiNozzo, you’ve left a trail of broken hearts and one night stands all over DC. I don’t believe for a moment that you’re gay.”

Tony frowned at her and glared. “Ms. Mayes, I think you should stick with covering social events.”

Amanda pulled out her next tidbit that had taken all night to dig up. “Or perhaps you are part of the cover-up regarding the Stargate program?”

Tony’s glare got harder. “Ms. Mayes, you’re fishing. I’m not taking the bait. Excuse me.” He stepped around her and did not look back.  
Amanda turned off her recording phone and groaned.  
*************************  
Tony entered the bullpen at NCIS a full hour before anyone else would be there, even after being waylaid by the reporter. After picking up his car at the hotel he had seen no reason to go home and have to fight traffic to return an hour later. He had stopped at his favorite coffee kiosk, grabbed the morning paper and went to work. The bullpen was silent even though the lights were on. He set his coffee down and booted up his computer, content to enjoy the silence for a few minutes before the rest of his team arrived.

“Agent DiNozzo. Surprised to see you here.” Director Vance’s voice called from the mezzanine level.

Tony started at the voice, then turned to look up. “Director Vance. Good morning.”

“Why don’t you join me in my office? Bring your coffee.” Vance disappeared behind his door.

Tony sighed. So much for a quiet moment. He picked up his coffee cup and climbed the stairs.

Director Vance was sitting at his conference table. A large coffee service with cups was in the center of the table and the director was fixing coffee for himself. Vance motioned to the coffee.

“Refill, Agent DiNozzo? I actually have hazelnut creamer.”

“No thank you, Sir. I’m good.” Tony sat down across from the Director when the man motioned for him to, on guard and wary of what the man wanted. He was certain it wasn’t going to be good and was afraid Vance might be calling in a marker, even if he didn’t believe he owed Vance anything.

Vance pushed several pages from various papers toward DiNozzo. “I totally understand that social engagement, DiNozzo. I admit that I would never have thought of an invite to the White House though. A playoff ballgame or a high stakes poker game, perhaps, but a State Dinner? Would you like to elaborate?”

“No sir. It was personal.” Tony sipped his coffee. His mask was firmly in place. Vance was probing, sure that he could use whatever information Tony could provide.

Vance looked down at one of the photos of DiNozzo dancing with the First Lady. “I hope your relationship with the First Lady will enhance NCIS’s standing with the President.”

“It was a dance, Director Vance. Nothing more.”

“I see. Then perhaps your relationship with Major General O’Neill will prove to be helpful if we need military assistance in the future.” He slid over a photo of Tony and Jack dancing, both laughing as they moved.

“Director Vance, my personal life is private. If you have nothing else to talk about I will take my leave.” Tony tossed his empty coffee cup into the trashcan as he stood.

Vance leaned back in his chair. He stared at the younger man who was glaring back. “No, that is all Agent DiNozzo. I trust that I won’t need to cover for you again anytime soon?”

“The future is always uncertain, Director. I might be asked to dance with the First Lady again.” DiNozzo closed the door behind him.  
Tony trotted down the stairs and collapsed in his chair. He pulled out his cell phone and texted Jack a quick message, which he wouldn’t receive until he landed. ‘Should have taken you up on your offer.’

“DiNozzo! Is this why you were off the grid this weekend?” Gibbs slapped the paper down on Tony’s desk. It was the one containing the photo of Tony and the First Lady. He glared into Tony’s green eyes.

Tony almost snorted. “It was our weekend off rotation, Gibbs. I had an obligation that took precedence over answering the phone. I’m sure Vance told you.”

“Since when do you ask Vance to cover for you? You could have told me.” Gibb’s voice was a fierce growl.

“Told you what? ‘Sorry Boss, I’m going to be at the White House Saturday night.’ Would you have believed me?

Gibbs looked at the photo again, back to Tony. “No. No, not in my wildest dreams.” There was actual humor in his voice.

“There you go.” Tony relaxed just a fraction. “Vance did text me you were looking for me. I couldn’t answer.”

“And this one?” Gibbs slid the second photo over; the one of Jack and Tony. “I met General O’Neill a few years back. He’s tough as nails.”

“I know.” He looked back at Gibbs. “We’ve been dating for a little while now.” He took the photo. “I was his plus one at the State Dinner. Hell of a way to come out to the military establishment.”

“Same can be said of you, DiNozzo. What about your frat friends?”

“What about them? They know I bat for both teams. Nothing new to them.”

“An Air Force General is way up there, Tony.”

“He’s just a guy, Boss. No mystery there.”

“If you say so. I’m just waiting to see how the rest of the team reacts.”

“I told Vance my personal life is private. Same thing holds true for the team.”

“I’m sure Abby will disagree.” Gibbs watched as Tony swept the papers into his desk center drawer. “Why don’t we get coffee and you can tell me how you managed to tango with the First Lady.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” Mentally Tony groaned. The last thing he wanted to do was talk Gibbs about his weekend.

The two men were leaving as Ziva and McGee entered, Abby right behind them. They ignored the cries of Tony’s name and demands for info, entering the elevator together.

Gibbs pushed down and let himself chuckle lightly. “You have a hell of a way screwing up a Monday morning, DiNozzo.”

“Yeah.”

End

Toshua 2017

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Artworks for stories pairing Anthony DiNozzo/Jack O’Neill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870260) by [Red_Pink_Dots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots)




End file.
